Opposite Lovers
by Lucile06
Summary: "Opposite Lovers" c'est l'histoire de Melly, jeune diplômé en pharmacie à la London University et de Harry, célèbre chanteur et membre du boys-band "One Direction". Malgré son amour plus que sincère pour lui, elle a du mal à apprécier son monde et encore moins ses amis. Malgré sa simplicité d'esprit et son amour inconditionnel pour elle, il ne parviens pas à la cerné entièrement...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_**C'est toi qui lui a mis cette idée dans la tête?! Tu veux ruiner notre carrière c'est ça?! T'es jalouse de notre vie, alors tu veux tout briser! Cette relation ne sera jamais publique, parce que toi et ta vie minable vous n'êtes pas faites pour lui! Mais regarde toi et regarde le! Sérieusement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu espère, il n'y a aucune chance. Alors lâche l'affaire et vas rêver d'amour devant un bon mcdo!**_

_**Ça y est t'as fini? Je peux enfin en placer une! **_

_**Non j'ai pas fini...**_

_**Ce n'était pas une question! Tout d'abord, sache que moi et ma vie minable, on t'emmerde! Ensuite, cette vie aussi minable qu'elle soit me convient parfaitement! C'est pas moi qui veux que notre relation soit publique. Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il a quand même tenu à vous en parler. Et puis, arrête de faire le mec qui veut le protéger, tu sais très bien que dans l'histoire c'est moi qui souffrira. Je ne suis pas du même monde que vous, chose que vous avez l'habitude de me rappeler à chaque fois que ma route croise la vôtre, alors si notre relation devenait officielle et surtout publique, je serai la première en à payer les conséquences. Dans l'histoire, je serai la grosse dont le grand Harry Styles a eu pitié. Point bar! C'est moi qui recevra les insultes, c'est moi que vos groupies agresseront, c'est moi qui recevra des menaces... Alors oui, tu as raison, cette relation ne sera jamais rendue publique! Et si elle venait à évoluer vers ce stade, je la stopperai moi-même!**_

Sur ces dernier mots, la jeune femme tourne des talons et s'empresse de quitter l'immeuble, avant que les larmes ne la submerges.

**_Je m'appelle Melly et j'ai une relation amoureuse avec le célèbre Harry Styles._**


	2. Chapitre 01

**CHAPITRE 01. There is no small pretense, there is an ocean of lies...**

_"L'amour est partout, imprévisible, inexplicable, insurmontable. Il frappe quand il veut et souvent, ça fait pas mal de dégâts..."_

**Mercredi 10 Juillets 2013 **

Je viens de me réveiller. J'éteins mon réveille, avant qu'il ne sonne. J'ai passé la grande partie de ma courte nuit à réfléchir et à pleurer. Comment j'en suis arrivée là? Dès le début, je savais que cette relation serait vouée à l'échec, mais non, il a fallu que je mette les deux pieds dedans. Quelle imbécile je fais! En tout cas, une chose est sûre, après ma dispute avec Zayn, je n'oserai plus retourner dans leur appartement. Je déteste ces garçons prétentieux et toujours en train de critiquer! Quand Harry est là, ils font les gentils, mais il faut voir ce qu'ils me disent en privé. Cette pensé me file la chaire de poule. Il savent ce qu'ils font et ils le font très bien! Je n'ai jamais craquée devant eux et je ne leur ferais jamais ce plaisir, mais, parfois, c'est très dur. Leurs simples mots peuvent m'anéantir.

Mon téléphone vibre, Harry m'appelle. Je le laisse vibrer quelques secondes, reprenant mes esprits. Je m'éclaircis la voix et décroche.

**Allo?**

**Allo, ma puce?**

**Salut!**

**Je ne te réveille pas ?**

**Non pas tu tout, j'allais me lever.**

**Tu devais m'appeler hier soir.**

**Je suis désolé, j'étais vraiment fatiguée. Je suis partie me coucher directement. **_En faite j'ai passé la nuit à pleurer à cause de ton meilleur pote._

**Ce n'est pas grave. On se voit toujours ce soir?**

**Ce soir, heu oui, oui bien sûr! Écoute, il faut que je te laisse. Je dois me préparer pour aller travailler.**

**D'accord, je t'aime Melly.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime, bisous.**

Je me prépare en vitesse, avalant au passage un café et un bagel, puis je sort de mon appartement. Au volant de ma voiture, j'observe les rues désertes de Londres. Je conduis une vielle ford fiesta gris taupe. Ma _Chelsy_ est ma première voiture et je compte bien la garder longtemps, aussi longtemps qu'elle roulera. Harry ne l'apprécie guerre. Il dit que c'est un danger roulant! Danger ou pas, je garde _Chelsy_. Je travaille dans une grande pharmacie à la périphérie du centre ville. Elle est plutôt réputée et me permet d'avoir une paie descente. Mon patron n'est pas souvent là, du coup, la plupart du temps, je gère la boutique et les autres employés seule. En fin de compte, ça me convient.

Ce matin, il n'y pas grand monde dans les rues de Londres. Quelques clients viennent, discutent un peu et repartent finalement. Assise derrière mon comptoir, je m'ennuie comme jamais. Le patron est parti je ne sais où, sûrement chez lui derrière sa télévision. Je regarde mon téléphone, au cas ou et, comme par magie, j'aurais des amies. Et miracle, j'ai un message. Mais j'ai toujours pas d'amis, c'est Harry qui me demande de l'appeler dans la journée, il a quelque chose à me proposer. _Quelque chose à me proposer? _N'ayant pas de clients, je file dans l'arrière boutique, attrape mon paquet de cigarette et sort par la porte de derrière. J'appuie sur la touche rappelle. Sa sonne une fois, j'allume ma cigarette. Deux fois, je tire une latte. Trois fois, j'expire longuement. Quatre fois, enfin il décroche.

**Allo?**

**Harry?!**

**Non c'est Zayn. **_Et merde, pas lui !_ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**Ah laisse tomber je rappellerai...**

**Attend! Je te le passe.**

**Merci.** _Voici l'exemple parfais du genre de conversation "normale" que j'ai avec les meilleurs amis de mon petit ami. Pas plus longue, pas plus amicale !_

Un blanc s'installe, mais je peux entendre sa respiration dans le téléphone, puis un **"tient, c'est Melly !"** _Il sais comment je m'appelle ?! Je suis presque choqué !_

**Allo ma puce, ça va?!**

**Oui! Tu voulais que je t'appelle?** _Je suis sûre que Zayn écoute notre conversation._

**Ah oui, mais c'était pas urgent.**

**Il n'y a pas grand monde ce matin, alors j'ai le temps.**

**En faite j'avais pensé sortir avec les gars ce soir. Se faire un resto et puis un bowling.**

**Ah, mais c'est cool ça!**

**Donc t'es d'accord.**

**Bien sûr, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander pour sortir avec tes amis.**

**Tu viens en quittant alors?**

**Pardon?**

**Tu nous rejoins à l'appartement comme ça on part tous ensemble.**

**Tous ensemble? Avec moi?**

**Mais oui ma puce, tu avais compris quoi?**

**Heu... Rien, non rien ! Mais je...**

**Ou sinon on t'attend chez toi? C'est plus près du bowling, comme ça, tu rentres, tu te change et on y va!**

**Chez moi? Mais c'est petit et...**

**T'inquiète pas ma puce. On fait comme ça alors?!** _J'entends un autre garçon l'appeler. _**Bon il faut que je te laisse. À ce soir, je t'aime!**

**Oui, Je... t'aime! **_Il a raccroché._

Moi Melly Théresa Dea, jouer au bowling avec les One Direction au complet?! Et le pire du pire, dîner dans un resto en publique. Cette pensé me donne la nausée! Une soirée avec les One Direction rime avec une soirée en enfer, pour moi! Je vais passer tout le reste de la journée à stresser comme une malade. Je ne vais rien pouvoir manger à midi tellement mon estomac est noué. Mais dans quelle situation je me suis encore fourrée? Et mon appartement! Ils vont venir dans mon appartement... C'est une niche à chien comparée à leur grand palace! J'espère au moins que je n'aie rien laisser traîné. J'irai vérifier à midi quand même.

Quelqu'un entre dans la pharmacie ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées.

**Salut! **Comment va ma future Kim Kardashian? _Je n'aie jamais compris cette obsession pour Kim Kardashian! Et encore moins comment moi je pourrais lui ressembler un tant soit peu..._

**Abi'! Ça va?**

**Oui! Alors prête pour notre déjeuner en amoureuse? j'espère que "H" ne serra pas jaloux**! _Merde, merde et triple merde! Je l'avais complètement oublié!_

**Absolument pas !**

**Quoi? Tu n'es pas prête ou il ne sera pas jaloux?**

**Je suis prête! Je prévient Carole et on y va.**

**Ça n'as pas l'aire de t'enchanter!**

**Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je suis un peu préoccupée aujourd'hui...**

**Et pourquoi ça?**

**Harry m'as invité à aller dîner puis au bowling avec lui et...**

**Ah, mais c'est trop bien!**

**Et le reste de la bande!**

**Votre première... Quoi? La bande? Tu veux dire les One Direction?**

**Au complet!** _Malheureusement!_

**Mais de quoi tu te plains? Tu en as cinq d'un coup! Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas très romantique pour votre première sortie en public en tant que couple, mais bon, les One Direction quand même! En même temps, c'est une façon de montrer aux autres que tu fais partie de sa vie...** _En public... En tant que couple! Mon cœur va lâcher._

**Bon aller viens on va manger, après on ira t'acheter des nouvelles fringues!**

Il est 19H34. Normalement, on ferme à 19H30 en semaine. Ça fait 3 minutes que j'attends qu'un client arrive en courant et me supplie de le laisser entrer. Ce soir, je suis prête à le laisser faire son stock de médicament, s'il le veut, mais personne ne vient. Quand je suis pressée, il y en toujours un pour me retarder, mais, aujourd'hui, le jour où j'en ai le plus besoin, il n'y a personne! 19H36, je me résigne à fermer. C'est dans une lenteur dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable que je me dirige vers ma _Chelsy._ Sur la route, pour une fois, je respecte les limitations de vitesse. Je roule même encore moins vite. 20H05 j'arrive dans ma rue, d'ici, je peux reconnaître leurs voitures. En même temps, une "Range Rover" et une "Triumph" noires dans ma rue, ça ne peut que ce remarquer! Je me gare et me dirige vers l'immeuble. Je fais quoi, je sonne? Non, je suis chez moi je ne vais pas sonner! Je me lance dans la monter des 3 étages sans ascenseurs et me retrouve sur le palier de ma porte. Mon cœur bat à 100 km/heure. J'ai peur de pénétrer dans mon propre appartement. Je prend une grande respiration et ouvre la porte. Je rentre en fessant le moins de bruit possible et lâche un _"c'est moi !"._ J'entends des voix : ils sont bien là. Je longe le minuscule couloir jusqu'au salon. Harry est Liam sont sur le canapé. Mais où sont les autres ? Je tourne la tête, Louis regarde... MON COURRIER ?!

**Ma puce! Ça va?** Il m'embrasse sans me laisser le temps de répondre.** Ta journée s'est bien passé ?**

**Oui c'était plutôt calme... Je lui répond en cherchant les autres du regard.**

**Salut! C'est sympa ici!**

**Hello!**

**Salut! Les autres ne sont pas là?**

**Si on est là! Je me suis servis, j'avais un petit creux!**

**Ah, mais oui bien sûr, fait comme chez toi. Je vais aller me changer.**

**D'accord prend ton temps bébé.**

Je lui souris et me dirige vers ma chambre en grognant quelques mots.

Enfin seule, je me jette sur mon lit, les yeux fermés dans un long soupire. J'ai envie de mettre ma tête dans l'oreiller et crier à plein poumons. C'est très apaisant, mais je pense que je vais m'abstenir pour ce soir. Il va falloir tenir une soirée entière. Jouer le jeu pour Harry, pour moi, pour nous.

**Dure journée ?**

Je me relève en vitesse cherchant de qui proviens cette voix.

**Zayn?**

**C'est moi!**

**Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**Je cherche les toilettes!**

**C'est pourtant pas grand ici!**

**Ça tu l'a dit! **Je lève les yeux au ciel.

**La première porte à gauche.**

**Merci! Et sympas t'as chambre, surtout le bureaux!**

Il quitte ma chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. J'attends qui soit hors de vu et me précipite vers le bureau.

**Et merde, les photos...**

**Ma puce, tu n'aurais pas...**

**Je pousse un cri de surprise.** _Il faut que je me calme!_

**Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur!**

**Non ça va, tu cherches quoi?**

**Des chips pour les faire patienter.**

**Dans la cuisine, le placard en bas à gauche.** _Mais demande Niall si tu ne sais pas, il a déjà fait le tour! _

**Merci !** Il m'embrasse. **Les filles vont nous rejoindre directement au restaurant.** _Les filles? _**Tu veux un truc à boire?**

**Oui je veux bien s'il-te-plaît, ce que tu veux!**_ Du moment que ce soit fort._

**D'accord.**

Je le regarde quitter ma chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! Attentionné, gentil, intelligent, avec un grand cœur, riche et... CÉLÈBRE! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il soit célèbre?! Non, pas ce soir Melly! Il faut que je me change. Je prend mon sac H&M, Abi' m'as habillé pour la soirée. J'ai quand même réussi à négocier un jean! On ne fait pas du bowling en robe! Je file dans la salle de bain me changer et me remaquiller en vitesse. Plus vite je serai prête, plus vite on partira et plus vite la soirée sera finie. Presque prête, je sors de ma salle de bain à la recherche d'une ceinture. Zayn m'attend sur mon lit. Décidément, il me suit celui-là!

**Du martini. Il paraît que tu adores ça!**

**Merci.**

Je prend le verre qu'il me tend bois une gorgée et attend qu'il sorte. Rien. Je le regarde avec insistance. Toujours rien. Je pense qu'il a décidé de me faire chier! Je bois une autre gorgé de mon martini et pose le verre sur mon bureau. Je contourne le lit sur lequel il est assis et ouvre mon armoire. _Mais elle est ou cette fichu ceinture?_

**Ça fait longtemps que tu habite ici?!** Je sursaute. Décidément, c'est pas ma soirée. espérons que mon cœur survive.

**Heu, oui enfin non : 1 an et demi je pense.**

**C'est quand même pas mal de temps 1 an et demi.**

Je reprend ma recherche._ Je suis persuadée de l'avoir vu ce matin!_

**Tu cherches quelque chose?**

**Ma ceinture!**

**Tu veux dire celle posée sur la chaise de bureau?**

**Ah, mais je savais bien que je l'avais vu!** _Merde, j'ai vraiment dit ça à voix haute?!_ **Merci.**

J'enfile ma ceinture, mes ballerines et commence à sortir de ma chambre sans me préoccuper du brin sur mon lit.

**Melly?!**

Je me retourne.

**Tu...** Il hésite. **Tu a oublié ton verre!**

**Ah oui, merci.** _Il est vraiment bizarre ce soir!_

Me voilà au restaurant avec les One Direction. Qui aurait cru un jour que je me retrouverais assise entre Louis et Niall, dans un restaurant bondé de monde? En tout cas, pas moi. Issue d'une famille nombreuse, avec des parents aux revenus plus que modestes, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer me retrouver dans un tel restaurant. Parce qu'en plus, ils n'ont pas choisis n'importe quel restaurant, non, ils ont choisis le plus cher du quartier. Un restaurant français avec un nom tellement raffiné que je l'ai oublié à l'instant même où je l'ai entendu. Bon nombre de filles rêveraient pour être à ma place, mais moi je rêve d'être à la leur. Elles sont toutes insouciantes et ne connaissent que le coté beau mec des One Direction. Mais, en vérité, se sont des vrais con! Hypocrites, imbus de leur personnes, vantards, puériles, vaniteux, prétentieux...

**Tu as choisi Melly?**

**Heu...** Je regarde le serveur dans son costume à 500 livres. **Je vais prendre la **_Seasonal vegetables, _**puis **_Les poissons de la crié de Saint-Jean de Luz _**s'il-vous-plaît.** _Heureusement que le prix n'est pas affiché sur le menu._

**Prendrez-vous une bouteille messieurs dames ?**

**Oui, un Riesling Grand Cru "Brand", s'il-vous-plaît.**

_La vache, il a l'aire de si connaître en vin. J'espère au moins que c'est pas du rouge._

**Donc Melly tu viens du nord de l'Angleterre?**

Eleanor est une très jolie fille et surtout très gentille. Inutile de préciser que c'est le contraire de Louis. Comme on dit : les opposés s'attirent !

**Oui, c'est ça. J'ai grandit à Ilkley dans le Yorkshire de l'Ouest.**

**Ton accent n'est pas aussi prononcé que celui de Zayn. Pourtant c'est pas loin de Bradford, non?**

**Oui ce n'est pas très loin.**

**Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas très loin?**

**Bradford de...**

**Ilkey!**

**Ilkey?**

**Oui, Melly a grandie à Ilkey dans l'ouest de Yorkshire.**

**Ah! Et tu as des frères et sœurs?** _Houla, ça devient un peu trop centrer sur moi là!_

Tout le monde me regarde, je crois que je rougie.

**Oui, j'ai un grand frère, une grande sœur et des jumeaux plus jeunes que moi.**

Ah, une famille nombreuse, tu as de la chance!

Je lui sourit._ Si on passait à un autre sujet maintenant?_

**Des jumeaux?!C'est cool! Ils ont quel âge ?**

**Ils ont 8 ans. En fait, c'est une fille et un garçon : Ramona et Brewen.**

**Ils vivent à Ilkey?**

**Oui.**

**Donc, tu n'as pas de famille à Londres?**

**Non.**

**Et comment tu t'es retrouvée ici, à Londres, je veux dire?**

**Pour les études. Je suis rentrée à l'école de Pharmacie de l'Université de Londres.**

**Les **_végétables_**?** _Ouf, l'interrogatoire est fini ! Merci monsieur le serveur au costume à 500 livres !_

**Ici!**

**Oui, merci.**

Harry me fixe. Son regard est plus intense que jamais. Qu'est-je fais pour qu'il m'aime autant? Je lui souris discrètement, enfin, je pense que c'est discret. Malgré la distance imposée entre nous, la tension est palpable. Quand ses yeux se pose sur moi, je sens mon poul s'accélérer. Il a ce petit sourire en coin qui veut tout dire et qui me fait craquer à chaque fois. Je crois que Zayn a remarqué notre échange. Il n'arrête pas de nous regarder à tour de rôle comme un chien regarde le tennis à la télévision. Je croise son regard et me mets instantanément à rougir. Je ne comprend vraiment pas son attitude ce soir. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il me traitait de grosse et critiquait ma "vie minable" et, aujourd'hui, il est... gentil. Oui, il est gentil. Ils sont tous gentils ce soir. On se croirait presque dans le monde des bisounours. La présence de Danielle et Eleanor y est pour quelque, je pense. Je ne les connais pas vraiment, mais j'adore ces filles. Elles sont super sympas, magnifiques et elles rendent mes relations avec les autres garçons de la bande plus... comment dire... plus normale?! Elles ont l'aire très complices entre elles. Mais comment elles font pour supporter la célébrité? Les insultes? Les menaces? Moi je ne serai jamais assez forte pour supporter un quart de ce qu'elles supportent.

L'étape du restaurant fini, direction le bowling. Finalement ça s'est bien passé. J'ai écouter leurs conversations qui ne sont pas si différentes des conversations normales. J'ai entendu quelques anecdotes sur Harry. J'ai rigolé avec Danielle et Eleanor. J'ai bien mangé. Ce début de soirée était vraiment bien.

Je ne suis pas une experte en bowling, mais, ce soir, je me débrouille plutôt bien. En tout cas, mieux que les autres filles. J'enchaîne les strikes. C'est peut-être l'alcool qui m'aide. Je suis avec Danielle, Louis et Niall contre Eleanor, Harry, Liam et Zayn. Pour le moment, nous avons gagner la première partie et nous sommes en bonne voix pour gagner la deuxième. Louis est très fort, mais Harry également. La partie est serrée. Finalement, c'est l'équipe d'Harry qui gagne. Au moins tout le monde est content.

Je termine ma cigarette. Harry m'attend à quelques mètres à peine. Il déteste le fait que je fume, alors je me mets à l'écart. Niall, Zayn et lui se dirigent vers la voiture. Je m'apprête à les suivre, mais je vois Eleanor se diriger vers moi. Je jette ma précieuse "drogue", comme l'appelle Harry.

**Alors tu ne viens pas avec nous chez les garçons?**

**Non, c'est gentil, mais il est déjà tard et je commence à 07H30 demain.**

**Ah dommage. En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance!**

**Moi aussi, j'ai passé une bonne soirée.**

**À bientôt Melly.** Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je souris et rejoins les autres garçon dans la voiture.

**On te dépose bébé?** Demande Harry en regardant dans le rétroviseur central.

Je souris et fait oui de la tête.

Nous voilà tout les deux comme seuls au monde devant mon apparemment. Enfin, seule au monde si on oublie les deux paires de yeux rivées sur nous depuis la voiture. Peu importe s'ils nous regardent, je suis à seulement quelques centimètres de lui pour la première fois de la soirée. J'ai une envie irrésistible d'être dans ses bras.

**Tu t'es bien amusé ce soir?**

**C'était une très bonne soirée!** _Pour une fois je suis sincère, cette soirée était parfaite._

**Je suis content de voir que tu apprécies mes amis, c'est important pour moi!** _Si tu savais à quel point je les apprécies !_

Il me regarde avec amour? Joie? Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime ce regard sur moi, il me procure un bien fou. Son regard est intense, sa tête se rapproche lentement de la mienne, trop lentement. Je ferme les yeux, ses lèvres effleures les miennes. Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche avant de m'embrasser. À cet instant précis, plus rien n'existe. Le monde a disparu, il est mon univers. Après quelques minutes, il se détache de ma bouche et colle son front au mien.

**Je t'aime Melly.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.**

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et se détache de moi. Je souris et me retourne vers la porte, toujours ma main dans la sienne. Un dernier regard, nos mains se lâchent et la porte en bois se referme.


End file.
